Rules of Frigard
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Apa kau mau melepasku, Sasuke?"/ "Tidak. Aku akan memperjuangkan kita."/ Ratu Mito melemparkan senyum kemenangan menatap bola kristal di depannya. Sedikit sihir telah membuat bola kristal itu memperlihatkan apa yang ingin dia lihat. / prekuel witch and wolf ; pewaris tahta


**Rules of Frigard**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Witch and Wolf © Nuansa_Jingga**

 **SasuSaku. OOC. Fantasy. Romance. Western.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah larut. Dia masih berdiri tegak di depan gerbang benteng istana Frigardr, menunggu seseorang yang dia ketahui tidak pasti bisa datang.

Saat petang tadi, seperti biasa, mereka telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di depan gerbang benteng pada tengah malam, dan tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Dia mendengus saat mendengar suara seperti lempengan bumi bergeser, tanah di depannya tiba-tiba terbelah, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang dengan kulit sepucat pagi di musim salju muncul dari sana. Dia memakai gaun sutra panjang berwarna putih, dan juga mahkota kecil cantik menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kau terlambat," katanya datar namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dan rasa lega yang tergambar jelas pada sepasang mata gelapya.

"Maafkan aku, sangat sulit kabur dari Kakashi saat dia telah mengetahui hubungan kita."

Tanah yang terbelah kembali tertutup, si Puteri cantik berjalan menghampirinya dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"Si Telinga lancip, Kakashi Hatake?" dia merentangkan tangan, memeluk tubuh sintal yang terbalut sutera di depannya.

"Hu'um. Dia bilang apa yang kita lakukan ini terlarang, hubungan kita tidak boleh dilanjutkan lagi, dan ... aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi."

Diam.

"Apa yang pengawalmu katakan itu memang benar Tuan Puteri," katanya datar, sepasang mata hitamnyanya menatap sedih pada wajah pucat cantik yang dibingkai rambut panjang indah sewarna bunga musim semi itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata begitu, Sasuke!" Sang Puteri mendelik, "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga bilang kalau aku adalah mate-mu. Aku tidak mau pasrah pada keadaan yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku akan memperjuangkan kita," Puteri memeluknya erat.

Sasuke putera Madara mendesah, balas memeluk erat tubuh Puteri kerajaan Frigardr di depannya.

"Sakura, aku tidak mau kau melawan Ayahmu dan kerajaanmu demi aku. Raja Harashima, kakekmu, sudah membuat peraturan dengan sangat jelas. Witchess sepertimu, tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan orc, vampire, ataupun ... serigala sepertiku," suaranya merendah sedih di akhir kalimat.

"Apa kau mau melepasku, Sasuke?"

Diam.

"Tidak. Aku akan memperjuangkan kita."

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir pewaris tunggal kerajaan Frigardr itu saat mendengar janji kekasih serigalanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku juga akan memperjuangkan kita."

###

Ratu Mito melemparkan senyum kemenangan menatap bola kristal di depannya. Sedikit sihir telah membuat bola kristal itu memperlihatkan apa yang ingin dia lihat.

Keintiman antara Sakura, puteri Raja Tobirama dan mendiang Ratu Emi, dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut hitam agak gondrong dengan sedikit kumis dan janggut yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat Ratu Mito yakin bahwa puteri tunggalnya, Shion, akan menjadi Ratu kerajaan Frigardr di masa depan.

Pasalnya Sakura, yang merupakan pewaris tahta kerajaan sihir Frigardr, telah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya sendiri. Kaum witch dan witchess tidak boleh menjalin hubungan asmara dengan mahluk yang bukan kaumnya, jika melanggar mereka akan dihukum mati, entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Raja Harashima sampai dia membuat peraturan konyol itu.

Ratu Mito begitu senang saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Sasuke adalah pempimpin suku serigala yang tinggal di hutan di sekitar wilayah kerajaan Frigardr.

"Itu berarti kematian untuk Sakura puteri Ratu Emi," dia menyeringai kemudian keluar dari ruangan, dia hendak pergi ke kamar suaminya, antusias untuk memberitahu perbuatan memalukan si anak tiri.

Ratu Mito tak sabar melihat ekspresi murka Raja Tobirama pada Puteri Sakura.

###

"Aku harus pulang," kata Sakura sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di atas rerumputan, kemudian membenahi pakaiannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melepas rindu di tanah lapang di dalam hutan, yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau indah.

Sasuke mendengkur, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar saja? Aku masih merindukanmu."

Sakura terkekeh, "Aku juga ingin tinggal bersamamu sebentar lagi, tapi aku bisa dapat masalah kalau tidak segera pulang."

Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, Sakura berlutut-membungkuk mencium kening Sasuke yang masih tiduran bertelanjang dada di atas tanah.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm. Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah, besok aku harus melatih anak-anak sukuku yang baru berubah jadi serigala pada purnama lalu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk datang di tempat pertemuan kita."

"Aku akan menunggumu," Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke sekali lagi lalu menghilang dengan kemampuan teleportasinya sebagai penyihir.

Senyum Sasuke perlahan menghilang, dia terdiam sejenak menatap langit malam penuh bintang. Dia tak mengerti, perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak dengan kepergian Sakura. Dia mendadak gelisah, seakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengintainya dan Sakura. Sasuke berharap, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada belahan jiwa yang dicintainya itu.

###

Sakura puteri Emi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat dia kembali ke kamar. Raja Tobirama, Ratu Mito, Puteri Shion, dan para pengawal kerajaan telah berkumpul di sana.

Empat rantai besar nan panas—yang biasa digunakan untuk menangkap penyihir hitam—menjalar dan mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"A-Ayah, ada apa ini?" Sakura menatap Raja Tobirama yang tampak begitu marah padanya.

"Sakura puteri Ratu Emi, kau ditahan atas tuduhan memiliki hubungan terlarangmu dengan pemimpin suku serigala."

Mata Sakura membelalak ngeri mendengar tuduhan yang dibacakan oleh salah satu pengawal. Sang Ayah—dan mungkin seluruh kerajaan—telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi siapa yang memberitahu? Apa Kakashi? Sakura melirik pada Sang Pengawal yang berdiri di samping Ayahnya, Kakashi Hatake, tampak sangat sedih dan putus asa. Bukan dia, pikir Sakura.

Senyum licik yang tersungging di bibir Mito dan Shion, membuat Sakura tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Tobirama telah menetapkan hukuman mati untukmu. Akan dilangsungkan di alun-alun Kerajaan, di depan seluruh rakyat Frigardr pada tengah hari."

"A-Ayah," lirih Sakura sebelum diseret oleh para pengawal menuju penjara.

###

"Apa ini sulit bagimu?"

"Maksudmu, apa sulit bagiku untuk menjadi alpha-pemimpin suku?" Sasuke tak mengerti arah pertanyaan sahabatnya Shisui, yang juga merupakan wakilnya di suku serigala.

Sekarang mereka sedang melatih anak-anak yang baru mendapatkan wujud serigala untuk mengendalikan kekuatan.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu menggeleng, "Puteri Sakura, aku tahu dia mate-mu. Apa sulit bagimu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa belahan jiwamu, adalah orang yang tak bisa kau miliki?"

Sasuke terdiam, matanya menatap kosong seorang anak kecil pirang berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah berusaha berubah ke sosok serigalanya.

"Yah, kuakui ini sulit. Rasanya menyakitkan saat kami harus berpura-pura saling tak mengenal di depan banyak orang, lalu menyelinap secara diam-diam di malam hari tanpa ada seorangpun tahu, untuk bertemu di tempat rahasia agar bisa saling melepas rindu," kata Sasuke sedih, "aku ingin mengumumkan pada Dunia, bahwa Sakura adalah milikku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya …."

"Karena aturan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Raja Tobirama akan membunuh Sakura, kalau dia tahu mengenai hubungan kami."

Shisui mendengus gusar, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan peraturan para witch dan witchess itu. Mereka membuat peraturan seenaknya, seolah mereka bisa tahu pada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta, padahal tidak ada satu mahluk pun di dunia ini yang bisa mengendalikan perasaannya."

Tak ingin membahas masalah percintaannya yang memusingkan, Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai kemampuan para serigala muda baru.

Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang, beberapa witch pengawal dari kerajaan Frigardr muncul sambil menunggangi kuda gagah istana.

Orang-orang suku srigala menatap mereka tak suka. Sejak dulu suku srigala dan penyihir tidak pernah bisa bersahabat.

"Raja Tobirama mengundang Sasuke putera Madara, pemimpin suku srigala untuk hadir di alun-alun istana pada tengah hari."

"Raja Tobirama tentu tidak akan mengundang pemimpin kami tanpa maksud tertentu." Shisui menatap sinis pengawal yang membaca pesan.

Pengawal itu terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat muram. "Beliau ingin membuat perjanjian dengan suku srigala."

"Perjanjian?" Shisui dan Sasuke saling memandang bingung. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di tengah lapangan, di atas panggung eksekusi.

Sakura dalam balutan gaun putih panjang—seperti yang dia kenakan semalam—berdiri tegak di atas panggung eksekusi, di samping algojo botak berbadan besar. Rambut merah muda panjangnya tampak berantakan, sementara tangan dan kakinya terikat, mata hijau gadis itu tampak sedih dan kosong.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Shisui dan beberapa serigala lain, yang mengawal Sasuke menuju benteng istana Frigardr, tampak tertegun-tak percaya menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Raja Tobirama akan mengeksekusi putri kandungnya sendiri?

Sasuke dan teman-temannya menggeram marah, saat beberapa pengawal witch menghampiri mereka-membuat mereka terlilit sebuah rantai besar agar mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke putus asa.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjap mendengar suara Sasuke, dan matanya melebar saat menemukan Sasuke dan teman-teman serigalanya, juga ikut menyaksikan eksekusi.

"RAJA TOBIRAMA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DIA PUTRIMU!"

Raja Tobirama menatap datar pada pemimpin suku serigala yang berdiri ratusan meter di hadapannya. Dia kemudian maju ke depan mimbar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Demi ditegakkannya keadilan di kerajaan Frigardr, selaku Raja, saya akan menghukum semua orang yang berbuat salah, tak peduli bahwa itu adalah puteri saya sendiri.

Sakura, puteri saya dengan mendiang Ratu Emi, telah berbuat kesalahan karena menjalin hubungan asmara terlarang dengan seseorang yang bukan berasal dari kaum witch."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak," Sasuke menggeleng putus asa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Karena kesalahannya, Puteri Sakura akan dieksekusi dengan cara dipenggal di depan seluruh rakyat Frigardr."

"TIDAK!"

Raja Tobirama sementara beberapa saat berpidato tentang keadilan. Sasuke mencoba berontak, berusaha melepas rantai yang melilit tubuhnya dan juga teman-temannya. Sementara Sakura … air mata mulai jatuh menetes melalui pipi pucat itu, ketika Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa eksekusi sudah bisa dimulai.

Pedang sang algojo yang terangkat dan menebas kepala cantik itu hingga jatuh-menggelinding ke tanah.

Geraman buas yang terdengar menggema di seantero lapangan alun-alun istana Frigardr, membuat Raja Tobirama dan Ratu Mito terkejut. Sasuke putera Madara, dan teman-temannya yang dirantai oleh para pengawal witch telah berubah ke wujud serigalanya. Para pengawal witch terpental, dan rantai yang mereka gunakan terputus.

Seekor srigala berbulu hitam pekat dengan mata sekelam malam dan memiliki tubuh paling besar menatap Raja Tobirama dengan kebencian yang membara. Dia kemudian memamerkan sederetan giginya yang runcing, lalu melolong—seolah memanggil kawanannya yang lain.

…

Peperangan antara kerajaan sihir Frigardr dan kaum serigala pun dimulai.

 **#Note : Settingan waktunya 300 tahun sebelum cerita Witch and wolf : pewaris tahta dimulai. Ini prequelnya.**

 _Telinga lancip = Peri._


End file.
